Burning Desire A Warren Peace Story
by Dyl01
Summary: Recently, Warren Peace has found himself thinking about his best friend Will Stronghold a lot more than normal. [Slash implied, and probably graphic in future chapters so dont read if you dont like slash]I dnt own anything, least of all sky high, so dont
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **_What's wrong with me?_

Warren Peace smiled as he hung up his apron, another long shift at The Paper Lantern had finally ended and he was looking forward to spending a quiet night at home.

"Bye Mrs Li!" Warren called out from the door as he waved slightly. Mrs Li smiled and said something in Chinese that Warren didn't understand. He pushed open the door and stepped outside. A cool breeze blew through the air and Warren drew his long black coat tighter around his body. Ordinarily, he would simply have used his powers to ignite his hands, and allow the warmth to spread through him, but tonight, the memory of Principal powers' lecture on hiding your powers was still fresh in his mind. He smiled in spite of himself.

Although Warren would never admit it to his new friends, he was enjoying his schoolwork more and more. Since meeting Will Stronghold, Warren had realised that he didn't have to be Barron Battle's son. The grin on his face spread even wider as he thought of another thing that he could never tell his friends. For the first time in his seventeen years of existence, he was happy. Genuinely happy. No longer did he feel like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. As much as it shamed Warren to admit it, he had been wrong all of these years, he really did need friends and right now, he had the best group of friends he could imagine. Ethan and Zach, Layla and Maj, and of course, Will.

"It always comes back to Will." Warren muttered quietly to himself, while shaking his head.

"There it goes" he thought "you were living a normal, predictable life for almost a minute there and then you thought of him again and spoiled it all."

Recently, Warren had found himself thinking about Will a lot and he didn't know why. Will was his best friend, someone who was closer to him than anyone in the world, even his mother. But that still didn't explain the way Warren felt. He smiled slightly as he remembered the first time he met Will, even then, when he was so angry, when he wanted to roast him alive, he still felt a stab of excitement when he spoke to Will. A small flame darted out of Warrens palm as he thought about Will's face, his soft smile, and the way his hair fell into his eyes. He sighed loudly as the flame went out.

"What the fuck!" Warren yelled, startling the people walking close to him on the street. He slapped his forehead with his palm. Warren walked a little faster now, determined to get Will Stronghold out of his head.

**Authors Note: **Aww Warren, don't go all emo on me. He's just confused.

**Chapter Two coming soon: **I swear, a little more action to it.


	2. Chapter 2: opportunities

**Chapter Two: **_Opportunities_

"Welcome to sky high!" Called out Jamie Tasker, bus driver, as Warren Peace's bus landed smoothly on the ground. Warren was the first off the bus, eager to escape from the excited chattering of the other students. Rumour had it that Principal Powers had an important announcement to make, so naturally the whole senior school was buzzing with anticipation and, naturally, Warren wore a mask of indifference.

He stepped off the bus, his heavy boots clunking to the ground. He quickly surveyed the area, looking for his friends, while trying to look as if he wasn't. He pushed a long, dark section of hair behind his ear and began to walk towards the steps of the school. Even though Warren pretended he wasn't so interested in the surprise announcement, inside he was just as excited as everyone else. He too was busy concocting his own theories on what was going on. New teacher? Specialised classes?

"Or maybe a longer lunch" Warren thought excitedly.

Warren was suddenly brought back to earth when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. He turned around to see Will Stronghold jogging over to him. Warren put on his "I care about nothing" expression, but inside, he was melting away. The way Will's body moved, his smile, the way his hair was sticking up slightly at the side made Warren feel like he had never felt before. The only way he could explain it to himself was that it felt like when he powered up, and his whole body tingled. He had never felt that way about anyone before.

Sure, Warren had been with girls, most recently Jenny, the ice girl. But they had never made him feel like he was dying, but completely alive at the same time. That was what Will did to Warren with a simple smile and Warren lived for that feeling.

"Hey Stronghold." Warren said, as he patted Will on the back, holding his hand on will's shoulders a little longer than usual. Will looked up at Warren and smiled the goofy grin that made Warren forget to breathe.

"Hey Warren, What's up?" He asked

"Oh you know, another exciting day in the life of Warren Peace, school, work, the usual. But hey, hanging with you is the good part."

"Oh my god" Warren thought "did I really say that? Could I be any more obvious, or LAME?"

Will smiled again "Thanks war. Underneath it all you're a sweetie aren't you?"

"Lets count the ways I can kill you for saying that." Warren said, sounding as if he was only slightly joking

"Maybe not." Said Will.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang, indicating the beginning of classes, and today, that meant pyrotechnics for Warren. He liked the class, it taught him a lot about his powers, and he was beginning to save a lot of money on replacement clothes for after he torched his own.

"See ya latter willster." He said, and ruffled Will's hair. He then Walked briskly off to class, head filled with fantasies of telling Will how he felt, and Will reacting very positively.

**-**

Classes seemed to fly by today for Warren. Before long it was time for the special announcement, and the seniors were assembled in the auditorium. Warren had to admit he was dying to know. He saw Will and Layla sitting near the front row and went to join them, sitting on Will's right. As he sat down, his leg brushed against Will's which sent a jolt straight through Warren's body. He placed his hand on the hand rest, only to find his hand now covering Will's. He looked at Will, and smiled. Will smiled back, though looking confused. Warren's breath became heavy, his face was flushed, and a prominent bulge was appearing in his jeans. He quickly removed his hand and looked in the other direction. All of this had happened in a couple of seconds, but to Warren is had slowed down and felt like an eternity.

"Are you ok Warren?" Asked Layla. "Your face is kinda red.

"I'm fine." Warren snapped and stared straight ahead.

"Ok, just asking." Layla replied, sounding a little hurt.

Warren felt bad, he liked the hippy really, but now she was just competition.

"Ok." He thought "I have to do something sooner or later. Either tell him how you feel, or forget it."

He stopped for a moment, and thought about telling Will he loves him. How would Will react? Would he be terrified, disgusted and shocked? Or, would he feel the same way. Would Warren discover that all of the smiles, and all of the times Will touched him had hidden meaning of their own, that the chemistry Warren felt wasn't in his head.

Warren's thoughts were interrupted by an almost blinding light, which flew to the stage and materialised as Principal Powers. The noise in the room instantly stopped. Principal Powers was someone everyone respected. They waited eagerly for her to begin.

"Hello sky high seniors!" She said loudly, a wide smile on her face. She wore a bright white suit as usual. "I know you are all excited about this announcement, and so you should be."

She paused, for effect maybe. That's was why Warren liked her so much, she loved her job.

"This year," She continued "Sky high is having its first weeklong field trip, which means..."

Her voice was drowned out by the students excited whispering. Warren found himself listening to Layla talk about how she hoped it was a camping trip. Warren began to say something, but Coach Boomer called for silence. And when Boomer called, you listened.

"As I was saying, that means you will be spending a week away from your parents, school and teachers. You see, this is no ordinary field trip. You will be placed with a partner and the two of you will be left to fend for yourselves for a week. Alone. This is to test your survival skills."

Will slapped Warren's thigh "I hope we get paired together man" he said

"Me too." Warren thought, although he said nothing. A week alone with Will...

"This is how it works." Boomer yelled "I pull a name from a hat, you come to the stage, and then I pull your partners. You will then go outside and be given a list of requirements. The camp will begin on Monday next week."

Coach Boomer reached into his hat, and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Peace, Warren!" He called "Come on hothead, get up here."

Warren stood and walked over, as Boomer pulled the next name. As Warren walked, nobody looked him in the eye.

"I'm best friends with Will." He thought "and they are still scared of me. I rock"

Boomer was about to call the next name, but he rolled his eyes.

"Big surprise." He yelled "Stronghold, Will, your paired with the fire boy."

Warren's head was spinning. He would be spending a week alone with Will.

"And then." Warren thought as he slapped Will's hand "I'm gonna show him how I feel."

**-End-**

**Authors Note: **Aww, Warren is such a sweetie underneath it all. Hopefully y'all like where I'm going with this and want more.


	3. Time Alone

**Chapter Three: **_Time Alone_

The rest of the week rolled by incredibly slowly for Warren Peace, who, as the days went on, became more and more impatient, waiting for Monday, to be alone with Will Stronghold.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Sunday night came, and Warren found himself pacing around in his room, unsure of what to pack and even more unsure of what to do. All week he had been preparing to tell Will how he really felt, to touch his skin and to feel Will's soft lips pressed to his own. Or to feel Will's fist in his gut. But now, on the evening before, he was unsure. It's hard to be so nonchalant when your heart is on the line.

Warren sat down on his bed and ran his hands across the soft, black satin sheets. He exhaled slowly, stood back up and paced over to the wardrobe. The list of items they would need wasn't very clear, consisting of only; _Clothes, Shoes, Knife and Torch._

He opened his wardrobe and looked inside, desperately trying to decide what would be practical, and what would impress Will the most. Contrary to belief, Warren was not poor. He lived in a large house, and had a lot of possessions. But he didn't like to brag. Usually, he wore the same beat up stuff, so people assumed he couldn't afford nicer things.

They were wrong.

His mother, years ago, was a superhero on par with The Commander and Jetstream. She was better than the best when she was on top of her game, and earned a lot of money helping people, and through sports endorsements. But after his father, Barron Battle, tricked her into using her powers for evil, she stopped using her powers all together, and faded out of the public eye. Her cover life became her normal life, until eventually she sank into a pool of depression and booze. She was a good woman, and Warren loved her dearly, but they don't walk in the same world anymore.

He pulled out a white button down shirt and cream cargo pants and folded them neatly, before putting them in his bag. Then, on top of that, he stuffed a few pairs of jeans, underwear and shirts. Into his bag he also tossed a knife and a torch, although Warren was sure he wouldn't need it.

He closed his bag and lay down on the bed. No way was he sleeping tonight. He reached into the cabinet on his bedside table and pulled out a photo album. As he slowly flicked through, looking at photos of him when he was younger, with his mom, and when he was good, his father, he felt a pang of sadness. Warren longed to be close to someone in the way he used to be with his parents. He stopped on the second to last page.

The photo was of Warren, his mother and his father. Warren was nine years old; his hair was cut short. He was wearing a brightly coloured shirt and a big grin. His father was crouched down next to him, with an arm around his shoulder, and his mother was standing behind them. They looked so happy then. So normal. Warren remembered the day clearly. For the past few weeks before, his father had been distant, withdrawn, coming and going at all hours. They were going on a picnic that day, to make up for it. While they were driving, Warren knew, he just knew, that things were gonna be ok. But he was wrong. When they arrived home, the police were waiting. Evidence of a crime committed down town had been linked with Barron Battle. The picnic had been an alibi. Barron Battle fled, but was tracked down by The Commander and Jetstream.

The next time Warren saw his father was seven years later, on his sixteenth birthday. He had visited his father in the insane asylum.

Warren wiped away a tear that was rolling slowly down his cheek. He sniffed loudly, shook the hair out of his face and turned to the last page. One photo was pasted clumsily onto the page. Of Will, with his arm over Warrens shoulder on homecoming night. They had just helped to stop Gwen Grayson AKA Royal Pain, and were both extremely happy. Will's mom had taken the picture, and had insisted on giving Warren a copy, as well as framing one for the wall of the Strongholds living room.

Right after the photo was taken, Will lead Warren outside and pulled him in for a tight hug. Warren remembered it exactly; the way Will squeezed him, almost until it hurt, the way he had smelled, how his hair tickled his face.

"You're my best friend Warren Peace." Will said. Then he promptly pulled away, blushed and went inside.

Warren smiled and closed the album, hugging it tightly to his chest. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

The next morning, Warren was a mess. He ran around the house in a panic, checking and rechecking that he had packed everything, almost missed the bus and was ready to torch someone by the time they had arrived at school

"Hey Warren. You all ready for your trip." Asked Jamie Tasker, bus driver, as Warren began to exit the bus, the last off as usual.

"You bet Mr. Tasker." He said and stepped off the bus.

Jamie blinked and sat silently for a moment. "Did Warren Peace just answer a question?" He thought "Politely?"

Warren exited the bus and tried his best to walk calmly to the where he and will were to meet to be taken to their secret location. He began to walk faster, hoping, for the sake of his hard-earned reputation as a bad boy, that he appeared impatient rather than eager. He turned the corner and saw Will, sitting on a bench with Dr. Medulla, waiting for him

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Peace." Said Dr. Medulla; the sarcasm he spoke with was almost tangible. "Ok gentlemen, I don't have all day, I have another six pairs to transport, as well as a junior class to teach."

"Well lets rock and roll." Will said enthusiastically, obviously unaware of how lame he sounded.

Dr. Medulla raised and eyebrow. "Right." He said "I need the two of you to stand very close together and put your arms around each other."

"Medulla, I'm sure that's what you need." Said Warren viciously.

"Why did I say that?" He thought, as he saw will roll his eyes "Fucking get it together Peace, you're being a dick."

"Very funny Mr. Peace. No, you see I need you to be close so that I can transport you with this."

He pulled a small sliver object from his pocket that looked like a pen.

"As you know Will, and I'm sure that Mr. Peace must have picked this up on his second time around, my area of expertise is rays. This, is a transport ray. Your secret location is already programmed in, and when I activate this, you will be transported instantly."

Medulla pressed a few buttons on the transport ray and aimed it at the boys. Warren put his arm around Will's shoulders, and inhaled sharply when Will wrapped his arms around Warren's waist. Will put his head in Warrens chest, and Warren found it hard to breath. The boy of his dreams was in his arms. Suddenly a bright blue light caused Warren to close his eyes and grip Will closer. When he opened them, he was standing on a beach, holding will tightly to him.

"Thanks." Will said, as he let go of Warren's waist. Warren let go and let his hand run through Will's hair. He turned away and surveyed the area. In front of him was clear blue ocean for miles, and behind them was a beach and a dense tropical forest.

"All right!" Will yelled and grabbed Warren's hand "we lucked out, a whole beach to ourselves."

"Cool it Stronghold. I have a slight suspicion this isn't going to be like spring break." Warren said, desperately wanting to agree with Will, and have fun. But that wasn't the way Warren Peace worked. "We need to make a shelter."

"Right!" Will exclaimed "and a fire!"

Warren looked at Will dumbstruck. "Damn dude, you may be sexy as hell but you're stupid sometimes. What my power?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Warren wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he turned away from Will.

"You should get some stuff for a shelter." Warren said, still not facing at Will. Will walked off silently, his mind racing as what Warren had just said. Warren waited until Will was out of sight and slumped to the ground. That was not the way Warren had planned.

Sometime later, Will returned, carrying several large logs for building the supports of the shelter. He carried them all over one shoulder, and super strength or not, he was feeling the weight. He looked ahead at Warren, who was moving their bags away from the waters edge.

"Warren called me sexy." He thought to himself, and blushed. The idea of Warren thinking of him that way was very strange, but in a way, exciting. Will wasn't surprised that Warren was attracted to guys. He had pretty much assumed that Warren had to at least be bisexual, the way he dripped sex appeal. Warren seemed to be the type of guy who would try anything for a good time.

He smiled as Warren looked over at him, to put him at ease. His parents had raised him to be very tolerant of other races and sexualities, and Will knew Warren would be really scared about how he had reacted. Also, Will was scared. He was scared because he felt drawn towards Warren in a way he didn't feel for anyone, not even Layla. When he was kissing Layla, he sometimes thought about Warren, and he knew that that wasn't exactly normal, even if they were best friends. Will dropped the logs and jogged over to Warren.

"Ren" he said, as he placed a hand on Warren's large upper arm "is there something going on with us?"

-End-

-Authors note- Uh, yeah, so next time is could get a little involved, just a warning there. I know Warren might seem a little out of character, but these are mostly his intimate thoughts, and IMHO, I think Warren is really different to the way he projects himself. Also, I have my own Barron Battle theories, that will get expanded upon. Thanks for reading, hope this is good, feedback would be good.


	4. wren

**Chapter Four: **_"Wren, is there something going on with us?"_

Warren Peace reached over and pulled his best friend, Will Stronghold closer to him. He placed his hand in between Will's shoulder blades and let out a loud sigh.

"I don't know Will..." He began

"Warren, I..."

They paused uncomfortably, Warren still holding Will close to him. The silence was stifling, broken only by the sound of lapping waves. Warren closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy this moment, before he finally told Will how he really felt. He knew that after he did, nothing would be the same again. Either Will would freak and never speak to him again, or Will would feel the same way. Warren sighed again.

"Will. Look, I have to tell you this thing, and I'm not sure on how your gonna react, so just, shut up until I'm done ok?" Warren asked. His voice a mixture of Nervousness and anger.

Will nodded. Warren released Will from his grip, but took hold of one of his hands. He swallowed hard.

"Will, I really lo--"

Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from behind them in the trees. Warren and Will turned to see a tall, muscular man who looked a lot like Warren. He extended his arms, fire flowing from them in a long thin stream. Warren was there instantly, standing between Will and the flames.

"Dad?" Warren said.

The figure remained silent, but aimed a lash of fire at warren. Warren countered by throwing a fireball at the figure. It missed, but only by inches. Barron Battle walked forward to Warren now, throwing fireballs as he went. Warren to a hit. Two. Three, to the chest and fell to the ground, leaving Will exposed. Will flew into the air, distracting Barron Battle from Warren. He circled around Barron Battle, slightly imitating a move he had learned from Speed. Barron Battles flames went out momentarily, and Will took this as an opportunity to land a kick right to the head. Barron Battle stumbled as Will landed on the sand. He struck out with his left arm, which connected sharply with his enemy's face. Will then landed a solid punch in his stomach, which sent him flying into a tree. There was a bright flash, and the loud sound of electricity crackling. Smoke poured from where Barron Battle had landed. When it had cleared, The figure Will had defeated was no longer Barron Battle, but simply a beat up looking robot. Will went closer to inspect it, when he heard a groan from down the beach.

"Warren!" Will yelled as he ran over. He scooped up Warren's head and held it in his lap, tears began to stream down his face. "Please be ok. Please!"

Warren opened his eyes and smiled slightly. He looked shattered but he still managed to speak.

"Takes more than that to keep me down, you should know that."

Will leaned down and kissed Warren hard on the lips. His mind, which was racing a moment ago, went completely blank as he focused on Warren and the warmth of his mouth. Tears were still pouring down Will's face; his hand cupped Warren's cheek as he kissed him. Will pulled away and helped Warren to sit up. He looked into the fire boy's eyes.

"Warren. I think there is something."

"Yeah. Something."

"But what, what are we gonna do? How could this work? Its just so compli..." Will began

"Will!" Warren interrupted "Just shut up and kiss me again Stronghold."

Warren pulled Will closer and the two began to kiss again, with an urgency that excited them both. Warren's hand explored Will's back, as he tugged the boy's shirt up. Will used his super strength to rip it off, exposing his bare chest before Warren. Warren smiled at the well-defined chest of his best friend.

"I guess that's the advantage of super strength." He thought.

Will slid from Warren's grasp and lay down on the sand. Warren took off his heavy leather jacket, which he had insisted didn't make him fell too hot, and ripped of his tight black shirt. Will stared in awe. Warren had the perfect chest, a light coating of hair trailed from his navel to inside his jeans, and he had the word "Peace" tattooed across his heart. Warren straddled Will's waist and leaned down to kiss his neck. Will closed his eyes and relaxed. In his mind he knew he was Warren's now.

-end-

AN: See, I decided against going all graphic. It would have been seedy. So that's as involved in their sex as its gonna get I think, but this story is about their relationship anyway, as well as a new threat to sky high. Oh and the Barron Battle/robot thing may seem a little lame, or like a simple plot device, but I swear, there's more to it. The boys were just a little busy to investigate right away ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: **_Where do we go from here?_

As the sun slowly descended, allowing darkness to creep over the island, Warren Peace looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. Will was sleeping soundly, the glow of the near by fire Warren had made lit up his face and bare chest, which was covered in love bites from Warren. Warren sighed and pulled Will close to him. He let his fingers lazily trawl through Will's hair, the other hand resting on his soft, smooth abs. Warren closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his lover breathing gently and before he knew it, he too was asleep.

The next morning came quickly and Warren squinted as he opened his eyes and saw the sun. He stretched out on the sand and yawned loudly.

"Hey will." He mumbled, still drowsy from sleep. He turned to face his lover, but instead found an empty space.

"Will?" He called out, sitting up quickly, afraid that something had happened.

"I'm over here Warren." Will replied.

Warren looked over to the direction of the voice. Will sat close to the trees, examining the robot they had fought yesterday. Warren smiled when he saw that will was wearing his black shirt, which was much too big for him. He stood up and walked over to Will, still completely naked. He sat down behind Will and rested his head on his shoulder.

"What ya doin?" Warren asked, as he playfully nuzzled Wills neck.

Will grinned and grabbed hold of Warren's hand. He interlaced their fingers and thought for a moment.

"I'm having a look at our mystery foe." Will said. He leaned in closer to the twisted hunk of metal.

"And..." Warren began

"And I'm not sure. See, at first I figured it was part of the survival test from the school..."

"Well that makes sense."

"But now I'm not so sure. Look at some of the design features here." Will said, pointing to the chest of the robot, which, inside was a mess of wires and cables. "This thing was... Well, Medulla's smart, and crazy, but this thing is something else."

"I guess. It was going all out on us yesterday. But if the school didn't send it, who did?"

"I don't know. This doesn't look like the work of anyone I know of. Its way to advanced to be anyone from school."

Warren smiled and stroked Will's hair. Deep down Warren knew he should be worried. This could be a serious threat to their lives. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Will for long enough to focus. Finally he stood up with a slight grunt and began walking down the beach, without saying a word to Will.

"Hey!" Will called out "where are ya going sexy?"

"Swimming!" Warren yelled. He turned around and flashed his big white smile at Will and winked. "Wanna join me?"

"Finally something I like." said Will as he ran down the beach and tackled Warren, pushing them both under the water. As they splashed each other and laughed, Warren realised he was happier than he had ever felt. And it was all down to Will.

-

The rest of the week past far to quickly for Warren. In between long kissing sessions and making love, the boys had been under a few attacks. These ones were obviously from the school. The fights lasted for no longer than a minute, with both boys coming out unhurt. Leaving them plenty of time to do other things.

When Warren walked back into his room and flopped down on the bed he let out a sigh of relief. He had had the best time of his life, but was completely exhausted.

"Warren honey are you home?" His mother called from outside his bedroom door.

"Yeah mom, I'm back."

His mom entered the room, holding an envelope. They chatted about the trip for a few minutes, obviously an edited version of what happened on the island. Just before his mom left the room she turned back.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. here, this came for you while you were away." She said as she handed him the small black envelope. On the front was his name written in small, silver writing. HE opened it, and pulled out the small sheet of paper that was folded inside. When he unfolded it, he saw the one word that was written on it that chilled him to the bone.

_Soon. _

"What is it honey?" Asked Warren's mom, sounding genuinely concerned. "All the colour just rushed from your face."

Warren sat silently for a moment, staring at the card. Soon? Soon what? Warren racked his brain trying to think of who would send such a cryptic message, and why. Suddenly he became aware of his mother staring at him.

"Oh, it's nothing mom, just a note from Layla."

"Ok. Well you should get some rest. Night Warren."

"Night mom." Warren said as he back down on the bed, his hand clutching the note tightly. As soon as his mom shut the door he stood up and walked over to the window. He pushed open the heavy sash window and stepped out onto the roof of his homes porch. He then jumped into the nearby oak tree and climbed down to the ground. He had to show Will the note. Even if it wasn't about their relationship, Will was still his best friend, and Warren was feeling freaked.

He walked fast across town until he got to the Strongholds lawn. He walked slowly up the path, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. He ran his hands through his long dark hair and straightened his shirt before knocking. He waited for a moment, and Will's mom, Josie Stronghold, opened the door.

"Hello Mrs Stronghold." He said quietly.

"Hello Warren!" Said Josie warmly "Its been a while since I saw you "

"Yeah. Jeeze it must have been hours since you guys dropped me off after the trip!" Warren said, jokingly. He like Will's mom. She was smart and funny, and knew just how to treat you to make you feel like an adult.

She smiled and gestured for Warren to come inside.

"Thanks." Warren said as he walked past her into the entranceway of their home.

He quickly looked at he walls an smiled. There were hundreds of pictures all over the walls, of The strongholds over the years, some of Will and Layla, changing as they grew older together, and finally, his eyes rested on a photo he was very familiar with. The homecoming picture. He leaned in closer and looked at them, happy together, not knowing that the other was wishing it was something more the whole time. Josie leaned in close to Warren.

"you two make a cute couple." she whispered in Warren's ear.

Warren's insides froze. They had been discovered. But how? Had someone seen them? Who else knew?

"Relax Warren!" Josie said as she slapped him on the back. "I'm is mother, you think I wouldn't pick up on it?"

Warren smiled slightly, although he could feel his face burning still.

"Besides it was hard not to notice the way you two were acting in the car. It's so sweet, just like when Steve and I first met."

Warren smiled again. He allowed himself to look Josie in the eye.

"Mrs. Stronghold I..."

"Honey! Quick!" Steve Stronghold yelled from the living room.

Warren and Josie raced in, to see Steve and Will staring at the television set. Warren froze. His fathers face was on the screen, only this time, Warren knew it was really him. The nervous twitch, the way his hair sat. It made Warren feel sick to look at him.

"Hello son! and hello stronghold family!" he said dramatically. "Sadly, I can't chat for long, you see, I'm really quite busy."

Warren could feel his anger rising. His father ha ruined his life, and his mothers' life. His arms burst into flame. He couldn't tell where his father was, but inside he felt something wasn't right here.

"So before I get going, I thought I would let you in on a little secret."

Warren stared at the screen intensely, ignoring his arms

"You really do make a cute couple, even your mother thinks so."

The camera panned out to reveal Warren's mother, tied to her bed. His father was in his home! His father started laughing, staring directly into the camera. suddenly he pulled a small remote from his pocket and pushed a button.

In the Stronghold house, the sound of metal doors slamming into place echoed through all the rooms. Then, large metal sheets began to cover the windows. Without thinking, Warren jumped through the air and smashed through the glass of the window. The metal plate slammed shut behind him. Warren turned around to see the entire stronghold family home covered in steel. And Will lying on he ground outside.

"You think I'm letting you go alone?"

"Stay here Will. He'll kill you if he got half a chance. I can't fight him and protect you."

"Warren!"

"No Will. I love you too much. He knows that and he will destroy you."

"I'm not letting you go alone."

Warren turned his back and began to run. Will flew overhead and landed in front of his lover.

"I mean it."

"So do I." Warren said "You're not coming."

Warren pulled his arm back and punched Will right in the jaw. Will sailed backward in the air, and before he could sit up, Warren was gone.

To face his father, and the part of himself he tried to pretend wasn't there.

-end-

AN: See, action. Not sure if that was lame or not though...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The end of Peace

Warren Peace ran. His heart pounded so hard he thought it would burst from his chest, and his lungs burned. But still he ran. His mind was racing too. What did his father want? Why now? How had he gotten out of prison? Warren thought of his mother tied on the bed, knowing she was about to die. Waiting.

His muscles tightened as he ran faster.

"He won't hurt her, not if you can stop him." Warren thought as he ran. He continued to pick up peed, until he was running so fast his mind was blank. His ears blocked out all sounds, except his feet stamping on the pavement and his breath rasping. He stopped suddenly and his insides froze.

He was home.

He paused for a moment, catching his breath. Warren knew that when he went into that house, he would see his real father again. Not some robot copy, but his father. He also knew he might never leave.

He started up the path, his jaw clenched tight, a look of determination and anger crossed his face. He got to the door and stopped.

"This is it." He thought.

Warren stopped again. Fear penetrated his mind, but he pushed it away. He knew he had to save his mother before it was too late. He raised his leg and kicked the front door was so much force that it broke off of the hinges, tiny splinters of wood went everywhere.

Silence. Warren waited.

"Get the fuck out here!" Warren yelled suddenly, hoping to scare his father into revealing himself. "I mean it Barron Battle; I won't play your bullshit games."

"Barron Battle?" Said a voice from behind him. Warren whirled around to she his father emerging from the shadows. "Come now son that's a little impersonal. Why don't you try dad?"

Warren moved closer. He looked into Barron Battles eyes. Into his fathers eyes. Warren tensed. When he looked into them he saw the truth. His father was insane. And that scared Warren more than anything.

"Bite me." Warren said angrily. He lit up his hand.

"That won't stop me you know. I can never be stopped. I am eternal. I am ..."

"Fucking crazy." Warren interrupted as he threw a ball of fire at Barron Battles head. He ducked. Warren continued to hurl fire at his father, who bobbed and weaved expertly. Non of his fireballs came even close to hitting.

"What the hell's going on?" Warren thought "Its as if he knows exactly what I'm gonna do. But how?"

As if sensing what he son was thinking, Barron Battle laughed.

"Come on son, you must have figured it out after Robbie the robot tried to kill you and your lover."

"The robot? What did that have to do with anything?" Warren thought. Then it hit him. Realisation spread across his face, followed by pure fury.

"That was sent by you wasn't it? To see how I fight!"

"Congratulations Warren, you're not nearly as stupid as you seem. Of course I sent it. I had to analyse how well you fought. Couldn't come unprepared now could I" His father taunted.

He moved closer to Warren, and before he knew it, Warren was being pinned down by his father. Warren squirmed underneath him, but stopped abruptly when his father landed a punch in his gut.

"Pay attention!" He screamed. His face was inches from Warren's now. "Now what I didn't expect to see, Was my son, MY ONLY SON, with a man. And not just any man. My son, Warren Battle, is whoring himself around with that filthy, worthless Stronghold!"

Warren snapped. His eyes turned a fiery shade of red and a hot force pulsated through him. He pushed his father off of him, as if he were no heavier than a blanket. Barron battle flew across the room until his back hit a wall. He slid down and lay slumped on the floor. Warren's body erupted in flames. His father stirred, and looked up at his son. The look of primal anger on Warren's face was the last thing he saw. Warren hurled a fireball at his father, bigger than any so far. It hit his father in the chest, and Barron Battle screamed in pain. The fire flowed over him, until suddenly, the sprinkler system his mother had installed "Just in case" activated.

The fire was put out. Warren stared at the charred, lifeless body of his father. Warren watched, as smoke poured from the silent mass that was once the most evil man in the world. Suddenly he thoughts were interrupted by one that screamed out to him.

"Mom." He whispered.

A second later he was up the stairs. He burst through her bedroom door and what he saw sent a wave of nausea through him. She was dead. Her neck was snapped, her frozen eyes stared at Warren. He stood for a second. In shock. He did not move. He couldn't. His mind shut down, his breathing slowed. He didn't even notice when Will ran up the stairs. He didn't hear the frightened yelp, or feel Will's hands pull him into a tight embrace.

But he felt the tear. A large tear rolled down his cheek, and suddenly the world came rushing back. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground, dragging Will down with him. He burst into tears, sobbing violently.

Will held him in his arms, rocking him slightly.

Warren cried for his mother that night. And he cried for himself.

He cried for the loss of Peace.

-end-

AN: oh. So, this will introduce a new element in Warren I think. Sorry if that was depressing, but I got a death threat the other night, and I'm a little stressed. It was the real kind... But yeah, will still keep writing, if that's what y'all want.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:** The Funeral

It was raining, the morning of the funeral. Warren Peace pulled his black tie down tightly. He looked into the mirror, his long dark hair was pulled back tightly. He stood infront of the mirror for a long time, staring at the face of he person inside. It wasn't him anymore. The boy in the mirror was different. Older. His eyes had deep bags underneath them, his skin was pale and washed out.

The rain was falling heavily by the time the service was over. The casket was carried outside, and buried. Warren stood silently, Will at his side. His friends were there, and Mr and Mrs Stronghold. He held back tears. Layla didn't. As the others started to leave, Will grabbed Warrens hand. He pulled the taller boy in tightly and held on.

"I'm here, " He said. "I'm always gonna be here."

And Warren wept. He sank to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He cried out. His whole body shook. Will sank down with him, he grapped Warrens face and held it close to his own.

"Baby. It's gonna be ok." Will said.

Layla, Zach, Ethan and Maj looked on in shock.

"Wait?" Layla said suddenly "Are you two..."

Will shot her a not-now look. He held Warren closer and they both rocked gentley.

"Take me away from here." Warren said coldly.

'Ok."

Will scooped Warren into his arms and flew up into the sky. Warren buried his face in Will's chest.

"What am I gonna do?" Warren asked

"You can come home with me today. You really don't need to be thinking about that stuff now." Will said.

He set down at the Strongholds home and opened the door. Warren trudged inside and walked up to Will's bedroom. Will followed. Warren lay down on Wills bed and closed his eyes. He kicked off his shoes and curled into a ball. Will flinched. He wasn't used to seeing Warren this way, so vulnerable, so lost. It killed him. He turned and went to leave the room.

"Wait!" Warren called and Will turned around instantly. 'Lay with me?"

Will stepped back into the room and lay on the bed. He held Warren close as he cried himself to sleep.

THE END

AN: that was the last in this series. There might be a follow up, if anyone wants to hear more. I know this was short and anticlimactic, but this is a slice of life, and it doesn't end with a bang, cuz there is still plenty more to tell. P.s I bought a laptop today. SO COOL! - Richie.


End file.
